


Весы для души

by Minsh



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: Иногда Нина спрашивает себя, понял бы папа такие ее рисунки. Те, из-за которых братья долго стоят напротив с лицами, словно сейчас заплачут. Но не роняют ни единой слезиночки.
Kudos: 2





	Весы для души

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/9724029

У Нины редко бывают творческие кризисы — и даже Эд, порой впадающий в апатию в своих поисках философского камня, завидовал ей белой завистью, трепля длинные распущенные под вечер волосы живой рукой. Нина улыбалась и смеялась и снова бралась за рисунок.

Нина с детства — с четырех, господи боже, лет — помнит горячую и тяжелую ладонь Эда и помнит, как с годами она росла, тяжелея все больше. Нина рисует это однажды — и Эдвард долго стоит перед окончательным полотном и Нине кажется, что он готов заплакать.

Нина вздыхает: ей уже четырнадцать, а значит — прошло десять лет с тех пор, как Эдвард сдал экзамен на звание государственного алхимика. А результатов все нет.

Время идет, тикают стрелки часов, ладони растут, а терпения становится меньше и меньше.

У Нины редко бывают творческие кризисы, чаще она просто хандрит — о, она может запойно рисовать или делать наброски своих воспоминаний о маме, папиных неловких жестов и смущенных улыбок, будь судьба ее семьи чуть лучше, чуть легче, чуть менее зависима от бедности и армии, она могла бы к своим четырнадцати насобирать таких рисунков на целую галерею, но

Но.

Судьба ее семьи была угольком намалевана, словно детскими пальчиками (словно судьба — четырехлетний ребенок), еще давным-давно, до того, как предок человека вышел на сушу из воды. И она была далеко не завидной.

Нина спрашивает у Эда и Ала — _братиков_ , верных, до дрожи верных и тех, кто, будучи сами детьми, смог помочь ей отпустить смерть родителей и двигаться дальше, кто вырастил ее такой, какой она была сейчас, — как случилось то, что случилось. В детстве она спрашивала это часто — и порой вместо сказки на ночь братьям приходилось рассказывать ей раз за разом то, что они трое уже успели, казалось, заучить наизусть.

Из этого рассказа Нина часто рисует, держа в голове один момент: про мысль Эдварда о том, что отца заставили убить маму. Вынудили. Почти приказали.

У Нины почти не бывает творческих кризисов, потому что она хочет нарисовать множество вещей, людей, мыслей, оттенков, но частенько случается хандра — когда очень хочется лечь и не подниматься, а глаза затапливают раздражающе-жгучие слезы, и приходится зажмуриваться, чтобы они не так сильно жглись, потому что руки поднимать не охота. Руки раскинуты в стороны и пальцами дергают длинные ворсинки пушистого ковра, им просто не до этого.

Позже Нина зарисует и это. Поймут немногие, но Ал и Эд — точно.

Иногда Нина спрашивает себя, понял бы папа такие ее рисунки. Те, из-за которых братья долго стоят напротив с лицами, словно сейчас заплачут. Но не роняют ни единой слезиночки.

Нина решительно вздыхает и начинает быстро набрасывать на бумаге очертания будущего рисунка.

В ее жизни, она вдруг осознает, много серого и медово-золотого.


End file.
